Leaving California
by ShootingSydalPress
Summary: [[The Miz/Paige ONESHOT]] (Established relationship) "I finally spot a pale-skinned dark haired girl standing at a gate that displays a number and destination. Gate 242: Orlando, FL flashes in 8-bit blue letters. My heart stops, just as the rest of the world does around me... The image of my girl with her bags, ready and set to just go—I can't describe the heartbreak."


**[A/N]:** A quick oneshot I wrote late at night. Just felt emotional and decided to let it takeover in the form of this little piece. I suggest to listen to _**Leaving California**_** by Maroon 5** when you read, this song is the core of the story. Written from The Miz's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

Even if the sun crashes into us, I won't let go, I won't let go.

You got in so late  
It's Sunday morning

_"Paige I don't know how many of these I've sent to you or how many of my calls you've ignored but please, please say something. Reply or call, please..."_

Said that you were leaving  
Letting go of us  
Where did we go wrong?

_"What happened to us? Everything was fine and now you're just running away. We can talk this out please babe. Let me know what's wrong and I can fix it..."_

And now you say you're leaving California  
Gotta head back East and want to leave tonight  
Pack your things and go

_"You belong in Los Angeles, with me. It isn't home without you. Don't go back to Orlando. I don't know if I can handle it here alone."_

But if you run away,  
**I won't be alright**

_"This is tearing me into pieces and I don't know how to put myself back together, because you're the one that keeps me whole."_

Even if the sun crashes into us  
I won't let go, I won't let go  
And I can be your light  
Stay with me tonight

_"Please don't leave like this. Don't treat me like I'm nothing when you're my everything."_

I won't let go, I won't let go

_"__I'm coming after you. I'm on my way and you can't stop me..."_

Pick up all the pieces  
Fight to hold on  
Put them back together, do it all for love  
Never let it go

The doors of the airport open just as I'm about to crash through them. Nothing—no one—is on my mind except Paige. _I've got to get to her. _I'm running, running to the one girl who forgot that she still has my heart. I want to tell her personally that she can keep it, as long as I can have hers. I never expected to wake up this morning to a handwritten note saying that she needed to get away. No one ever _needs_ to leave. I thought we were doing so well. Where the hell was the fallout? _You're not allowed to ever leave me, Paige._

I finally spot a pale-skinned dark haired girl standing at a gate that displays a number and destination. Gate 242: Orlando, FL flashes in 8-bit blue letters. My heart stops, just as the rest of the world does around me. Swirling, discombobulated, my steps react like molasses. As the air crashes into my lungs, things begin moving in slow motion. Deceit isn't what my eyes are supposed show, no matter how much I deny it. The image of _my_ girl with her bags, ready and set to just go—I can't describe the heartbreak. I will not accept this, _no_. I will not lie down in defeat because I have a reason to fight. She gave up but I _never_ will.

"Paige!"

Her head swivels in my direction and those brown eyes hit like a volcano, erupting with searing flame that burns through to the inside of my soul. This feeling, this grasp which squeezes at my throat is too powerful for me to ignore. How could I suppress her? I wouldn't be able to shut the image of those eyes that glare with a piercing energy.

A few feet's distance and she stands in front of me, flight ticket in her hand like it's her pride. I don't know what to say first, I don't know which case to plead first. So I just stare and try to find something to grab on to. I'm trying to find the sign of life for us. _We can't die like this._

A pinch in the corner of my eyes draws tears automatically. It's only her to make me feel this way. "Babe... I don't want you to leave me." The strain on my voice pushes but is caught in the same force that manage the tears.

"Miz, you came for me..."

"Of course I would, I—"

"You shouldn't have... You deserve so much better."

Those words don't make any sense to me. What makes her believe that she isn't exactly what I want? Everything I want, I need.

"_Why?_ Why would you just give me your love—why would you let me into your heart if you were just going to throw this all away?" There's another flame burning in my blood, a certain fury that betrayal is made of. My entire body is on fire.

"I don't want you think I don't love you..."

"Then why?"

"Because leaving is the only way I know how to save the best things in my life. Too much of a good thing won't be good anymore." And her words come crashing down like a tidal wave over me. The sheer force just as a tsunami carries with itself, is her.

"Paige, I'm telling you right now I want nothing more than to be with you. I want _you_, I love _you_..." The grip around my throat returns, even stronger, "I deserve you..."

I'm not able to utter these words in any other way than as the truth. The truth hurts—this truth heals, all at once.

She turns away where her stare dismisses me for a moment. Then finally, a spark. A jump in the heart rate monitor. Life in those now glossy eyes. Was my fighting enough? Did I win this bout for our love?

Cause I don't need a reason  
Just to hold ya  
Wipe all of your tears and  
Look you in the eyes  
Baby please don't go

"Please don't leave me, Paige... You wouldn't understand how much I would break without you. One more no and you can leave, but please—"

Her touch, her lips meet mine in the midst of this tension, releasing relief simultaneously. Then that's when I knew—this fight has been won. Her soft, lingering pressure speaks in volumes so loud to possibly fathom. Just as a fire ablaze and water so relentless, we mingle. I'm drowning in her love.

But if you run away,  
I won't be alright

I don't want to let go, but when we part there's a burst of renewed passion. A sense of connection to place us in the same constellation, our stars shining brightly together.

Even if the sun crashes into us  
I won't let go, I won't let go  
And I can be your light,  
Stay with me tonight  
_**I won't let go, I won't let go**_

"No... No I won't leave you, Miz. I love you."

I latch onto her frame, pulling her close to me where she belongs.

"I love you too. Now let's go home."

_Now you say you're leaving California..._

* * *

**Please leave a review! ****So many analogies and metaphors here, which is a style I love personally. I love using poetic forms to drive emotions. **_"Her head swivels in my direction and those brown eyes hit like a volcano, erupting with searing flame that burns through to the inside of my soul."_** This quote is one of my favorites, definitely patted myself in the back for it ;)**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
